Stephanie walked to a toy store at night and decided to buy a doll for $2.21. Stephanie handed the salesperson $3.33 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Stephanie received $1.12 in change.